


La Belle Dam sans Merci

by were_lemur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty, Irene knows, is power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Dam sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Challenge, Day 26

Irene Adler learns the lesson early; _beauty is power_.

Beauty will get her what she wants, whether it's a new doll even though it's not her birthday or a lesser punishment when she breaks her mother's favorite vase. People are inclined to think better of the beautiful, and though she knows it's not fair, it's the one thing in her life that's not fair in _her_ favor.

Though she can't afford to go to University, there are few professors who refuse a beautiful young woman when she asks to sit in on their classes.

Knowledge, Irene knows, is also power.


End file.
